1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to an adjustable security device which wraps around and secures a box-like structure in a secure locked position. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a cable security device which includes a plurality of wires or cables that wrap around the article to be protected and has an unique ratchet mechanism for tightening the cable around the article of merchandise and a quick release locking mechanism, and which has an attached key for unlatching the ratchet mechanism.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting boxes containing various expensive merchandise, books and other similarly structured packages, or protecting such containers from being opened and the contents thereof being removed without authorization from store personnel or damaged while on display. Consumers often want to visually inspect the packaged expensive articles before deciding to purchase them. The store is faced with the problem of how to protect these expensive articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One method used to protect these packages and the articles contained therein is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case which can only be accessed from behind a counter of the retail store. The consumer can view the article through the glass but is not able to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed on the box unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. However, in large retail stores, the problem then arises of getting the selected merchandise to the customer after the customer wishes to purchase the same without subjecting the merchandise to theft. One manner is to maintain a supply of the boxes containing the expensive articles or merchandise close at hand for delivery to or pick-up by the customer for subsequent taking to a check-out clerk. However this makes the boxes susceptible to theft and requires additional sales personnel.
Another method used by retail stores is to list the article in a catalog and require consumers to place an order from the catalog. The article is delivered from a back storage area and the consumer must simultaneously pick up and pay for the merchandise at the same location to prevent unauthorized removal from the store. The consumer does not get to inspect the article before purchasing and if they are not satisfied they must undergo the hassle of returning the article for a refund.
Boxes and box-like structures are also subjected to unauthorized openings while being shipped via a courier. These articles can be easily opened and resealed when packaged and taped-shut in the conventional manner without the recipient or the sender knowing of such actions. Shipped packages can be secured within a security container with a locking mechanism but these containers are expensive to purchase and add size and weight to the package making it more expensive to ship. Also, would-be thieves can gain unauthorized access to the contents of these containers by “picking” the locking mechanisms or possibly guessing the combination to a combination lock.
Few prior art locking devices have adequately solved this problem of securing packages or objects in a closed condition while being displayed in retail stores or shipped from one location to another. Some prior art security devices include a wire which wraps around an article and is secured by some type of locking mechanism. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,760, 4,418,551, 4,756,171, 4,896,517, 4,930,324, 5,156,028, 5,794,464, and 6,092,401.
The particular security device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,464 has proven satisfactory, but requires a special tool to operate the latch mechanism, both for tightening the cable about the object to be protected and to release the latch mechanism after the security device has been removed from the package to enable the internal mechanism on which the cable is wound to be free-wheeling in order to be pulled outwardly to a larger size for placement around another package. This separate and specially designed key becomes a problem in that it can become lost or stolen and must always be associated with and manipulated for operating the security device.
Furthermore, the ratchet mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,464 as well as the other known cable wrap ratchet-actuated security devices can be defeated by excessive force or manipulation of the ratchet device and/or of the package being protected, which could go undetected by the store personnel.
Therefore, the need exists for a cable wrap security device which includes a ratchet member and a locking member which does not require any special tool to tighten the cable about a package, in which part of the lock mechanism forms the tool for unlatching the ratchet mechanism to provide for the free-wheeling of the internal spool thereof, and in which the ratchet member can be provided with an internal audible alarm which will be actuated if the integrity of the security device is compromised or the protected article stolen from the retail store.